


Release the dove, surrender love

by writer171105



Series: Rise like a Phoenix [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, The League of Assassins (DCU), league of shadows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer171105/pseuds/writer171105
Summary: Secrets get revealed and mutiny occurs
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Members of the Team (Young Justice)
Series: Rise like a Phoenix [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208459
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Release the dove, surrender love

Tim gaped at the man before him. It _couldn't_ be. 

But it  _ was _ . 

_ Jason Todd _ . 

Jason laughed at his reaction. 

" _What_ , _how_ ?" Tim stuttered, aghast. 

Jason grinned ferally, "Well, it helps to have brothers in high places." 

Tim stared at him. He _didn't_ , he _couldn't_ mean…?   
"Jay," came a reprimanding voice from behind him, "Stop teasing the kid." 

“Aww, but it’s _fun_! You of all people should _know_ that we don’t get enough of that around here.”

The other man chuckled, and moved to stand so that Tim could see him. He was tall, about the same height as Jason, and was wearing a League uniform, although it wasn’t the run-of-the-mill type. It was similar to the one Ra’s himself wore, black with gold edging, and a navy blue shirt underneath. His ebony bangs hung over his forehead, but it was his eyes that stood out the most; bright, sapphire blue in the darkness.

“It’s nice to meet you, Tim,” he smiled, “I’m Dick Grayson.”

**…::-::...**

Meanwhile, the rest of the team was busy investigating the rest of the base. The silence made them uneasy, coupled with the fact that they hadn’t heard anything from Robin for a while. M’gann tried reaching him through the mindlink.

“ _Robin, you okay?”_

“ _I’ve got a bit of a… situation here,”_ he replied, “ _I’m not 100% sure what’s going on, but I could use your help.”_

“ _Okay, we’re on our way.”_

The team nodded to each other, before splitting up and making their way to the area they knew Robin had been investigating.

The first thing they noticed was that he wasn’t alone. There were two men standing before him, with their backs to the team. Robin seemed to notice them, and he made minute signals to surround them. Wally, however, managed to ruin things, by stepping on a twig in the courtyard, which snapped.

Swiftly, both men turned round to discover the source of the sound, their eyes narrowed.

Wally had to stifle a gasp when he saw their faces, because there, standing before him, were the two missing Robins. There were varied noises of confusion and indignation over the mindlink.

Suddenly, Dick’s eyes widened in realisation.

“You can come out, Wally,” he spoke, his voice so _familiar_ but _different_ at the same time. 

Wally came out from his place in the shadows, the rest of the team doing the same.

“It seems you haven’t lost your touch,” he said, eyes narrowed 

“Quite the contrary,” Dick replied, smoothly, “I’ve _improved_.”

“We thought you were _dead_!” Artemis cried, furiously, “And you’ve been with the shadows the _whole_ time?!”

“It wasn’t exactly by choice,” he replied, turning to her.

“Then _leave_ ,” came another voice from the shadows.

All of a sudden, they were surrounded by League members, all dressed in black with swords drawn. They all moved to defensive stances.

“ _Slade_ ,” Dick hissed, sending one man a glare that would have withered the surrounding plants.

The man, Slade, simply laughed at him, “You’ve been wanting to leave since the day you arrived, and here I am giving you the perfect opportunity, but you won’t _take_ it?”

“You know I can’t” Dick replied, “With Ra’s dead…”

“Yes, yes, I know, leadership of the League of Shadows falls to you.” Slade interrupted, “Which is _exactly_ why you need to go.”

“That’s _exactly_ why I _can’t_.”

“But you _must_ ,” Slade pressed, “We all know you’re not suited to the position. Step down and let me take over.”

“ _No_ ,” Dick said, firmly, “I’m not letting the Shadows become any more corrupted than they already are.”

Slade laughed, “I’m afraid there’s no choice for you, boy. You see, I have something you care about, something I’m sure you would like to keep in one piece.”

At his words, he directed one of the Shadows to bring something forwards. It turned out to be a small boy, no older than 3, who had been tied up. Dick’s face paled at the sight.

“You _wouldn’t_ ,” the former Boy Wonder growled.

“Are you willing to take any chances?”

Dick continued to glare at him, but relented.

“Fine, I’ll leave, but not before I get Damian.”

“ _Take_ him,” Slade replied, smirking smugly as he shoved the boy forward. Dick moved forwards at a speed that rivalled Wally’s, catching him before he fell to the ground.

“It’s okay, Dami,” he said, soothingly, as he untied him “I’ve got you, we’re getting out of here.”

The boy, Damian,sniffled, before wrapping his arms around Dick’s legs. Dick picked him up, holding him to his side, before turning back to Slade.

“We’re leaving,” he said, icily, “But don’t think this is the last you’ll see of me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he replied.

With that, Dick turned sharply, Jason and the team following behind him. Before he left, Jason eloquently turned to Slade and casually pulled the finger at him, before moving out of sight.

Slade smiled to himself. That had been easier than expected, but he knew the boy would cave if given the correct persuasion. After all, the fatherly instincts had always been strong in his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this!
> 
> P. S. Shoutout in the next work to the first person who can guess the song the titles for this series come from


End file.
